


Severance

by Rotpeach



Series: The Great Tumblr Rehoming of 2018 [13]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Medical Experimentation, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotpeach/pseuds/Rotpeach
Summary: You make a run for it when one snake has its back turned, only to stumble onto the other one.





	Severance

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for goretober 2016; prompt "gunshot wound"

You feel the soles of your feet getting sliced open by sharp stones and thorny plants in your path, but that doesn’t make you stop running.

 _A little farther_ , you tell yourself. You can’t stop until you get just a little farther, and then a little farther after that, because you’re afraid that if you stop you won’t be able to start moving again. You weren’t really listening when Sano explained what he was doing to you—it was a little hard to pay attention through the agony of being cut open on an operating table without any pain killers—but you know he fucked you up somehow because everything hurts and half of your body doesn’t move quite right and one of your arms is completely numb. But you tell yourself to keep going. Eventually there has to be another house or a gas station or something, and then you’re home free.

You think you hear a twig snap and a wave of panic surges through you. You tell yourself it’s just an animal. You’re in the middle of the woods, so of course it’s an animal.

Then you hear—and _feel_ —the gunshot.

You don’t even stumble, you just collapse, lungs burning and chest aching, and there’s a new pain on top of it all, an unbearable, searing pain centered on one of your legs. You roll over onto your back and struggle to breathe as you look down and see the uneven, bloody circle carved into your flesh by the bullet lodged in your calf.

And then a shadow falls across you, blocking the moon overhead, and you shakily look up into Akira’s unamused eyes.

“Wh-what the fuck?” you scream, clutching your leg. “You fucking shot me!”

“I’m pretty sure I told you to stay put,” he says.

“Stay put?” you repeat with a bitter laugh. “Stay put? Really? Just stick around so you can pop in from time to time and remind me that I’m fucked?”

“I told you—!”

“Your brother is going to kill me,” you say firmly, enunciating each word so he can’t possibly misunderstand. “And you’re just going to let him do it.”

Akira lets out a long sigh and crouches down beside you. “Look. I’m already having a shitty day, and you’re not helping.” He rests a gentle hand on your leg and you glare at him, because if he thinks that this is going to make up for what’s happened so far, he’s got another thing com—

“Do me a favor and just cooperate,” he says, and then he _digs his fingers into the fucking wound._ You scream, trying frantically to push him away, but he slams your head into the dirt with his other hand to hold you still. You feel his fingers moving around inside, tearing and ripping your leg apart beneath the skin. “Stop,” you sob, “stop, I’ll go back, just….”

To your surprise, he does. He stares down at his bloodied hand impassively and then wipes it clean on your untouched flesh around the wound. “Come on,” he murmurs, “Sano’ll stitch you back up.” He chuckles darkly. “Not sure what he’ll do after that, though.”

“He’s going to kill me,” you say weakly, body heavy with exhaustion.

Akira glances down at you with pity. “Probably,” he agrees. “But it’s gonna hurt way less than if he’d come out here to get you instead of me.”


End file.
